1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fruit and vegetables slicing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a slicing apparatus having a rotatable knife angle.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, to cut fruit and vegetables into strips, a person has to hold the fruit and vegetables by his or her hand and produce the strips one by one with a knife. The prior art has drawbacks, namely a time-consuming cutting process and inconsistent thickness of strips. Hence, there are commercially available knives dedicated to cutting fruit and vegetables. Referring to FIG. 1, a slicing apparatus 1 comprises a base 11, a plurality of blades 12 disposed in the base 11, and handles 13 extending outward from two sides of the base 11, respectively. To cut fruit and vegetables, a user places the fruit and vegetables beneath the base 11, grips the handles 13 by hands, and presses the base 11 to enable the blades 12 to cut the fruit and vegetables, thereby allowing the fruit and vegetables to be cut into a plurality of strips by the blades 12. Hence, fruit and vegetables are cut into a plurality of strips, using the slicing apparatus 1. With the blades 12 being equidistantly spaced apart from each other, the strips thus obtained are of the same thickness. The blades 12 are disposed in the base 11 and fixed thereto, and thus the blades 12 are not removable from the base 11. The space between adjacent ones of the blades 12 is small. After the process of cutting fruit and vegetables has finished, residues or other foreign bodies are likely to remain on the blades 12. As a result, it is necessary to insert another tool into the space between the blades 12 in order to remove the residues therefrom. Doing so, however, is not user-friendly.